1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for musical instruments More particularly, the present invention relates to guitar accessories.
2. General Background of the Invention
Contemporary instrument stands are designed to totally support the weight and balance of an instrument (freestanding or hanging). Generally made from heavy steel tubing or hardened plastics, they generally require some assembly plus take up a lot of floor space and have a tendency to become tripping hazards or snag points, leaving a sense of insecurity for the instrument.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,785; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,290; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,272; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,328; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,796; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,075; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,497; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,689; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,874; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,465; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,395; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,051; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,813; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,396; U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,193; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,375.Also incorporated by reference is UK Patent Application No. GB 2 276 314 and the references cited therein and in the U.S. patents mentioned above.